


Reunion

by GreenieMerry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dadrien, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila salt, Married adrinette, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, University Students, college age, jut you wait, marinette will someday rule the fashion world, they are in in their early twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: Two and half years after graduating Lycée, Adrien is supposed to meet Marinette at a fabric store, but Lila spots him and takes him to a nearby cafe. It's always nice when friends catch up, right?Right??
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 733





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and had this in my head, and I had to write it out. I took a life of its own and I hope you all enjoy it.

\--- 

Adrien adjusted his jacket, pulling it close as he looked at his phone while he stood outside the fabric shop. He was just about to go inside when he heard someone shout his name.

“Adrien! Oh, hello!” He looked up to see…

Lila.

He held back a groan, and instead forced a friendly smile and a small wave, before turning and trying to go into the shop. Unfortunately, Lila was fast on him and grabbed his arm.

“Oh, Adrien, it has been forever! We must go down to that little café down the street and catch up.” She said as she started to walk, dragging Adrien along.

“Um…well you see…my-” Adrien started to say, pointing back to the fabric shop.

“Almost two and a half years, since we graduated Lycée, can you imagine?” Lila kept talking and ignoring his protest. “I simply must catch you up; I know you’ll be impressed by what I have been up too.”

“Yes…I’m sure I will,” Adrien said, trying hard to hide his sarcasm. He has been moved out of his father’s house for some time now, but he still felt the intense need to make sure he was always polite and on his best behavior.

Even with people like Lila.

They reached the café, and Lila pulled out one of the chairs to the outdoor table and plopped him on it, a little less than gracefully, before pulling a chair up next to him and plopping down.

“I’ve been so busy since I left Gabriel,” Lila said, flipping her hair back. Adrien sighed, he knew just as well as she did, that she was fired over a year ago, for being unprofessional. “I have four modeling agents fighting over me, I’m just waiting for the perfect offer, but I might do some freelance.”

“Hmm,” Adrien said, leaning back and turning his head toward the street from which he came. He took out his phone and sent out a quick message.

“You know how difficult it is, working in this industry, everyone always after you, wanting you constantly,” Lila said, waving her hand and smiling.

Adrien turns back and nods, not listening; he’s only ever modeled for two designers. His father and Marinette. He was sure that there were other designers and modeling agencies that wanted to work with him, but he wasn’t interested.

“So, enough about me and my problems,” Lila said with a little laugh. She reached over and touched his hand gently, leaning in close, “tell me about you, what have you been up too.”

“Well, um.” He pulled his hand away and sat back, “I’m still at university.” He said simply. “and I still work for my father, but I live on my own with my-”

“OH! Of course, you are probably a business major!” Lila said, “Your father will probably want you to take over the company.” Lila grinned, “and then I’ll come back and work for you; you’ll need someone with experience.”

Adrien will never let that happen in a million years, “Actually, I’m a physics major, with a minor in education.” His decision not to go into business resulted in the most prolonged most heated argument he had with his father to date. Adrien had to make it clear to his father that he had no interest in taking over the business.

Not that he would ever tell Lila about that.

“Oh.” Lila said, leaning back, disappointment dripping from her voice, “that’s…nice.”

They sat in awkward silence for a moment, and Adrien was about to stand up to leave.

“Oh, my goodness! Look who it is.” Lila said, her voice turning more fake than it already was, as she looked across the street.

There was Marinette. Holding two large bolts of fabric under each arm. She was also very clearly pregnant. Marinette was looking around, looking lost.

Lila snorted, “It looks like some of us couldn’t keep in our pants, right? Not even 21 yet, and already preggo.” Lila tittered; she took out her phone, looking like she was about to snap a photo of her.

Adrien looked at Lila, a gleam in his eyes and a cocky smile, “Yea, you’re right about that.” He turned back his gaze to across the street where Marinette was, still waiting for the crossing signal.

“Chéri!” He stood up and waved her over, “My love, we’re over here.”

The look on Lila’s face was worth it.

Marinette looked at Lila as she crossed, before turning back to Adrien, with a questioning look. Adrien shrugged, before winking at Marinette.

“Lila, I believe you know my wife, Marinette. I was going to help her with this fabric.” He said, looking at Marinette, “before you stole me away.” Marinette arrived at the table, and Adrien moved out of the way, and helped her into his seat, “I thought I told you, to wait for me before you carried this fabric.” He said gently.

“Well, Kitty, I would have, if you hadn’t been kidnapped,” Marinette said teasingly, sitting back in the chair with her hands resting on her swollen tummy. Marinette turned back to Lila.

“Lila…” she greeted.

“Marinette,” Lila responded, trying to hide her disdain.

Adrien sat aside the bolts of fabric, before pulling up a chair from a nearby empty table. He placed one of his hands-on Marinette’s. He smiled when he felt a flutter of movement from inside her.

“Lila’s been telling me all about how she has modeling agencies and designers fighting over her,” Adrien said, kissing Marinette’s cheek.

Marinette’s eyes went wide, “Oh?” Lila grinned, and held her head high, “Then you must be just working at Netto, for the fun of it?” 

Lila scrolled, “Mylene said she saw you working a couple of days ago.” Marinette clarified.

Lila sat straight up, “Well, if you must know, my uncle owns that store, and he begged me to come work for him because he said he needed at least one competent worker.” Lila grinned, and looked her over, “I can give him your references if you’re looking for a job…”

“It’s alright, Lila, with art school, and my commissions…and _this.”_ Marinette motioned to her stomach, “I’m rather busy to take on another job.”

“Marinette has a rather successful small online business.” Adrien boosted. “She makes specialty designs. You just finished the one for Kitty Section, right? Before they leave on tour with Jagged.”

Marinette shrugged, “It wasn’t anything too special, just some coordinating jackets, and masks, and an overall update to their look.”

Adrien kissed her cheek, “It looked amazing though, Kagami said you made Luka look very handsome, and she is very grateful.”

Marinette, grinned, “She called me to say the same thing…oh, and speaking of Kitty Section, I need to remember to have Rose over for her last dress fitting before the wedding.”

Lila, cleared her throat, the couple turning their attention back to her, “so um…when did…this.” She motioned to the two of them, “happen, I’ve been swamped, so I’m sorry I missed the wedding.” It was getting harder for Lila to hold back the venom from her voice, but she still tried to keep the sweetness.

Adrien sighed and looked to Marinette who only shrugged, “Well…if you must know, we got together soon after graduation, I got a place last year, and Marinette moved in with me.”

“I found out I was pregnant seven months ago, and we got married soon after.” Marinette explained, “It was a very small wedding with family and a handful of friends, we wanted to keep it quiet so we won’t be bothered.” She smiled, still rubbing her hands across her belly.

“I was planning to ask anyway.” Adrien said, taking one of Marinette’s hands and kissing it, “but baby Dupain-Cheng just sped things up a couple of months.”

“Dupain-Cheng? Not Agreste?” Lila asked, shocked, “If Marinette took your name, she could get finally get her foot in the door to the fashion industry.” Lila said.

Marinette glowered at the thought that she would even think to use Adrien in that way, Adrien squeezed her hand gently to comfort her.

“Marinette doesn’t need the Agreste name, and I don’t either, so I took hers,” Adrien said with a smile, he remembered the argument he had with his father over that.

“That’s very…uh modern of you,” Lila said, her voice now dripping with sarcasm.

“Perhaps…” Marinette said, looking at Adrien sweetly.

“But, we are happy.”

Lila huffed and sat back in her sweet, tapping her fingers at the table as the couple ignored her again, “it must suck though, Marinette.” Lila said, using her fake sweet and concerned voice, “that you have to give everything up to take care of the baby.”

Marinette turned to look at her, and raised an eyebrow, “Well, I mean, I will take some time off, but Adrien is going to help, and most of my work is online, and at home.”

“Not that it’s your business anyway, Lila.” Adrien said firmly, but yet in a friendly way, “but I will be taking most of my classes online, so when Marinette goes back to school, I’ll be able to take care of Olivia.

“I worked for the last eight months as an Au Pair in Germany, so if you’re looking for someone to take care of your child, I’ll be more than happy to help,” Lila said with her sweet fake voice.

“We don’t want a nanny or anything at the moment. I want to take care of my child.” Adrien said proudly. With his teen years being composed of being ignored by his last living parent, and his childhood being cared for by nannies and Nathalie when his mother was working, he wanted to be the one to care for his child.

“But if you want, you can send us your references; I’m sure there are other families in our building looking for high-quality childcare,” Marinette said sweetly. Adrien had to hold back a laugh because Marinette also had a way of even making it sound threatening.

“Perhaps another time.” Lila said broadly, before standing up, “well, I have to get going, I have a lot of meetings with modeling agencies, you know how it is Adrien.” She said as she put her hand on his shoulder. Adrien shrugged it off.

“It’s always…interesting…with you, Lila.” Adrien said.

Marinette didn’t say anything but just gave a short wave as Lila grabbed her purse and turned to leave.

\--- 

“Come on; My Lady lets go home.” Lila heard Adrien say to Marinette as she turned to leave the outdoor café seating area. Lila glowered as she gripped the strap of her purse.

“Isn’t that what Chat Noir calls Ladybug, Mistress?” A small voice asked from her purse.

Lila stopped walking, remembering something, “Nooroo, did you hear Marinette call Adrien, Kitty?” she asked the tiny god.

“I believe so, Mistress…but it could just be nicknames…” Nooroo said, “It may not mean anything.”

“Hmm, too much of a coincidence…but we will keep our eyes on it…if they are the heroes…then it will be all to easy to get their Miraculous with their current situation.” Lila said, grinning.

\---

“What do you think?” Adrien said as he and Marinette walked down the opposite street, back to their apartment.

“I don’t know…but if it is her…and your father is right about who took the broach,” Marinette worried, her hands over her pregnant belly protectively. “I hope she’ll wait…until the little one arrives.”

Adrien nods, “We’ll be sure to make sure Louis is protected; it’s why I gave the wrong name and gender…to her.”

Marinette smiled, “I noticed. Thank you.”

“We will win this My Lady, one way or another; we will win,” Adrien assured her.

“Us against the world, My Prince,” Marinette said quietly, kissing her cheek, and together they walked home, all of Paris unaware of the two secret heroes among them.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to make no promises on this story. It will either stay this way, or I will continue it, or if someone wants to adopt it I may let them have it. Who knows! 
> 
> Natto is a grocery store in France. Nothing wrong with working in one, but I just figured that Lila would lie about the kind of job she actually had, instead of owning up to it. 
> 
> And I know what I said, in the last chapter of Some Days; but this plot bunny would not leave me alone. Some Days will be continued and finished, I promise.


End file.
